1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet products formed of a cork composite material and a method for making the same and, more particularly, to such materials and methods that include the delivery of aromatic attractant for encouraging domestic pet interaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many pet products available that attempt to provide decorative and/or functional covers or surfaces. One example includes a covered bowls such as pet food and water bowls as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,589 B1, issued to the present inventor. While such products anticipate the use of non-skid surfaces for placement on metal pet feeders, such technology not only is not readily adaptable to other types of pet products, but also lacks aesthetic and design versatility that is desirable for various applications.
The parent application identified above, which is incorporated by reference as if fully rewritten herein, relates generally to pet products that include the delivery of catnip aromatic attractant for encouraging pet interaction and, more particularly, to such a pet toys formed of a catnip composite and a method for making the same. However, in addition it has been found that such a cork composite material can be very advantageous as a fascia, covering, insert or construction material for a number of different, non-toy pet related products. As such, the present invention can provide a versatile, durable, and decorative material for a number of applications in addition to toys, such as food bowl coverings, mats (for placement under litter boxes or feeders), furniture, scratchers, and other products with which domestic pet, and particularly felines, are intended to interact.
These, among other disclosed advantages and features, overcome many of the deficiencies outlined and inherent within the known prior art.